The True Meaning: Love Knows No Bounderies
by Mabless Mistress
Summary: CHP 5 UP! GP When Trunks Goes To Far With Pan's Feelings, She Turns To The Only Man Who Ever Understood Her. Will She Be Able To Admit Her Feelings, Or Will She Break Her Heart And The Heart Of The Man She Loves?Chap. 5 is up!
1. Someone To Hold Me

The rain poured down on the ebony haired girl. The droplets mixing with her salty tears. She flew hard and fast, pushing against the strong winds. Pan felt like she had been flying for hours, her limbs ached, and her muscles began to tense. She was about to give up, when she spotted her destination. The little white house sat in the middle of a clearing, that was surrounded by a thick forest.  
  
She tried to slow down, but her body wouldn't cooperate so she ended up crashing head long into the ground. Slowly pushing up from the wet dirt, she crawled over to the doorstep of the opaque house. Lifting her fist she knocked on the door.  
  
No one answered. Her body shook with another rush of tears. 'Please answer!!' She summed up her voice to call out.  
  
"GOTEN!!" her fist slammed into the door again. "Uncle Goten!" She let out a heart wrenching sob as her body collapsed on to the cold, wet pavement.  
  
A light clicked on in the house, leading up to the ebony haired man swinging open the front door. Goten looked down and spotted Pan's body, naked and sprawled out across his front door step.  
  
"Oh god...PAN!!" He picked up the young woman and carried her into the house, shutting the door with his foot. He lightly set her down on the couch and ran into the bathroom, to grab some towels. He came back and kneeled down next to her. Pan opened her blood shot eyes, and turned them towards Goten. Goten did as best he could to dry her off.  
  
Pan sat up, and wrapped her self in a warm cotton towel. She turned towards Goten who stared back at her with loving eyes. Goten saw how she as curled up, not knowing what to say. He smiled. "Why don't you go put something on and you can come back down and we'll talk, ok?"  
  
The young woman did as best she could to smile, and nod. With that she turned and walked upstairs and headed to his room. Goten stood up and headed into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate, it had always seem to calm her nerves in the past.  
  
When he strolled out of the kitchen, he found that she had resumed her place on the couch. She had dressed in a pair of his night slacks, and one of his white training tank tops. A warm feeling made its way down to the pit of his stomach. 'Why did it feel so right to have her here?' He shook his head. 'This si not the time!'  
  
He walked over and handed her one of the mugs. She took it and stared at the warm liquid in the cup. Goten joined Pan on the couch. He set his mug on the coffee table and stared at her. Maybe he shouldn't ask what was wrong, but then again he wanted to know why she looked so upset.  
  
"What's wrong Pan?" Pan kept her ebony eyes on the mug. She shook her head.  
  
"Nothings wrong." Goten gave a snort.  
  
"Give me a fucking break Pan. You come over here 1:00 in the morning. Wet, crying, upset, and on top of that naked. Don't tell me nothings wrong. I don't even need to know you to tell that something is wrong."  
  
Pan didn't even flinch. "God Pan, we are best friends more than we are relatives. I tell you more things than I tell Trunks."  
  
Her body gave a good shake as his name was said. All the memories came back and she couldn't stop the tears that rolled down her pale cheeks. Goten moved closer to her taking the mug from her hands and setting it next to his. She crawled onto his lap, and buried her face into his chest.  
  
"Shhhh....it's ok Pan. I'm here, don't worry about a thing. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." The tears came harder and she gripped his shirt as if he would disappear. Slowly he wrapped an arm around her waist and one around her back, pulling her closer to his body.  
  
After awhile she calmed down and sat back so she could look at Goten's face. His eyes portrayed his worry. One of his hands came up to brush away a lone tear from her cheek.  
  
"God, what happened to you Pan?" She sucked in a deep breath and slowly let it out.  
  
"I...I ... He wouldn't..." The strong hand lifted her chin, so that his gaze met hers.  
  
"Take it slow." She nodded, and held back a rush of pain that swept through her.  
  
"I was staying over with Bra at her house. We were having a fun time watching movies and chatting. She ended up falling asleep. I had gotten hungry, so I went down stairs. I was going through the refrigerator, when he came up behind me. He whispered in my ear that he wanted me, but I could smell his breath. The heavy stink of alcohol. I tried to get out of his grasp, but he tightened it. I kicked and punched at him, but he wouldn't budge. I told him to stop, but he wouldn't..."  
  
Goten's eyes widened. 'No it couldn't be possible.' His best friend had taken advantage of his niece, his joy and happiness.' Goten let out a growl, making Pan stop in fear.  
  
"Oh god Pan! He didn't hurt you did you? How far did he get?" Pan turned her eyes away in shame.  
  
"He did the whole damn thing. I fought him, but I'm not as strong as him." She lifted up the tank top revealing bruises and cuts from the fight. His hand slowly moved over the wounds making her wince. The spiky haired man looked up at the young woman. Her eyes were filled with sadness, pain, and guilt?!  
  
'How could she feel guilty, she hasn't done anything wrong.' "I'm sorry Uncle Goten, I should have tried harder." Goten looked at her with surprise and that quickly flashed to anger.  
  
"Don't apologize Pan! You haven't done anything. You got away." She let out a hard sob, and then broke down into tears. Goten picked her up and cradled her in his arms, and carried her to his bed. He laid her down and crawled into bed next to her. Pan cuddled up against his chest. The sad beauty sniffed and played with his shirt. Goten watched her finger draw lazy circles on his chest.  
  
"Goten?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Will we always be together?"  
  
Goten smiled and laid his head on his pillow.  
  
"Always."  
  
Pan's eyes closed as she murmured.  
  
"I love you Goten."  
  
"I love you too Pan."  
  
He fell asleep watching her that night, wishing that it would never end. 


	2. Waking Up With My Heart

The sun rose and shined light through the open window of Goten's room. Goten had been up for awhile now, watching his black haired beauty sleep.  
  
Goten's POV  
  
She looks so innocent sleeping. God, I can't believe what happened to her yesterday. What the fuck was wrong with Trunks?! Why the fuck would he do that to Pan? She is so smart, funny, strong, gorgeous damn near the most beautiful creature I've eve seen.  
  
Snap out of it Goten, she's your niece! It still doesn't change the feeling I get seeing her. Why me? I think I'll go take a shower. I slid out of bed, trying not to disturb her. I smiled gently at her sleeping form. Turning I headed to the bathroom.  
  
3rd POV  
  
Goten stepped out of the shower, and dressed into some casual clothes. His nose woke up his stomach, giving out a loud growl. 'Guess I'm hungry.' He followed the smell of good home cooking, and the sweet voice of someone singing. He strolled across the living room and stood in the kitchen doorway. Goten stared in happy bliss. Pan was wearing a pair of high jean shorts that she had left over here, and another one of his white tank tops tied up, showing off her well toned body, as well as the bruises and healed cuts. His mind winced as he remembered the way she looked last night. So completely helpless. His mind was taking from its train of thought as he watched her again. She was dancing around the kitchen cooking. Her mid-length ebony hair swayed with her hips as she sang.  
  
"I'm not the average girl from your video,  
  
And I ain't built like a super model.  
  
But I learn to love myself unconditionally  
  
Because I am quaint.  
  
I'm not the average girl from your video,  
  
My worth is not determined by the price of my clothes.  
  
No matter what I'm wearing I'll always be the Son Pan."  
  
She exchanged the singer's name for her own. She spun around and gave a toss of her hair. Goten took this time to speak.  
  
"Wow Pan, I had no idea you could sing so good." Pan's eyes went wide and she turned around to see a very happy and wet looking Goten.  
  
'Wow he looks even hotter wet. What the...No Pan that is wrong. He is your uncle, your father's brother.' Pan winked and flashed a big grin.  
  
"There's a lot of things you didn't know I could do." Goten flashed a wicked smile.  
  
"I bet." Pan turned to the stove and turned it off.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Goten's stomach growled almost in answer, making Pan laugh out loud for the first time she showed up on his doorstep last night. Goten flashed a trade mark Son smile.  
  
"I guess that answered your question." They both sat down at the table and dug in.  
  
"Wow this is fantastic Pan. I haven't had this kind of cooking since I moved out of mom's place." Pan blushed a pink hue.  
  
"It's nothing like hers, it's ok I guess." He looked up from his mad tournament of eating.  
  
"No, it really is great. Man, you should cook for me more often, I could get used to this." Pan watched as Goten ate. Watching as he finished off the rest of the food and leaned back, a huge grin plastered to his face. 'I could too Goten, I could too.'  
  
"Pan, earth to Pan?"  
  
"Huh? Sorry Goten, I wasn't paying attention."  
  
"I kinda noticed. I was wondering what you were doing for the rest of the day?" Pan thought about it for a second.  
  
"I didn't have anything planned. Dad and Mom went on vacation for a few months, I was supposed to stay with Bra, but I don't want to go back because..." Goten nodded, in strong agreement.  
  
"You'll stay here. We can hang out together, I mean if you want?" Pan smiled, and hugged him hard knocking both of them backwards and onto the ground.  
  
"Really Goten, you're the best." She opened her eyes and realized the awkward position they were in. They both turned beat red, and gave an uncomfortable laugh. Pan sat back on her legs.  
  
"Sorry bout that. I mean, I'm just so happy." Goten laughed, and let his smile grow.  
  
"That's ok. But before we go do something, we better go and get you some stuff since your staying here, you know clothes and such." Pan looked down at her outfit.  
  
"What you don't like your clothes on me?" Goten looked at her up and down. 'If it were my choice I'd have you in them every waking hour of the day.'  
  
"No, it's just I thought you would feel more comfortable in your stuff. Plus your going to be here for about a month in a half so I'll probably run out of clothes if both of us are wearing them." Pan put her hand behind her head.  
  
"I forgot you suck at laundry."  
  
"Hey! I do not." She let out a light laugh, closing her eyes in happiness.  
  
"Come on Uncle Goten. I know you, and you can't cook, clean, do laundry..."  
  
"Alright, alright...you don't have to rub it in, and I'll tell you for the last time you don't have to call me Uncle, Panny." Pan stopped her incessant laughter and growled at Goten, who was smirking.  
  
"Don't call me Panny." Goten sat up as his smirk grew.  
  
"Why, what is wrong with that name, Panny?" He emphasized on the name. Pan growled again and tackled him, they rolled around the room.  
  
"I told you not to call me that." They finally stopped rolling, Goten pinning Pan to the ground.  
  
"Why's that Pan?" Pan tried to catch her breath. Her chest heaved up and down, trying to wriggle her arms free of Goten's grasp.  
  
"Because I'm not a little girl anymore." Goten, stopped and stared at her little face. Her hair was messed up, and some of it pressed sexily to her face, by sweat. Her well built body was pressed against his, he tried desperately not to moan in pleasure.  
  
"I know you aren't." Pan turned her head so her gaze locked on his. Auburn met Black. Goten could only stare into her eyes. They sucked him in like a deep warm ocean. Pan slipped one of her arms free, and grabbed his shirt, to pull him down.  
  
He hesitated to lean down, but he slowly followed her calling. Leaning down he captured her pink lip between his. She tasted like nothing he had ever had.  
  
They kissed passionately for what seemed like hours. Their lips and tongues wrestling, both trying to gain control. When they broke the kiss both of them were trying to gain their breath. Goten leaned down and buried his head in her hair, inhaling her intoxicating scent. Pan was the first to speak.  
  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't control myself...I just...had too." Her voice lilted into laughter at the end. 'God what had she been thinking. Goten must think she was crazy.' Goten's face was still buried in her hair. He turned so his lips were almost touching her ear. His voice tickled her senses.  
  
"Would that be a good thing or a bad one?" She smiled and turned her head searching for his eyes.  
  
"I haven't decided yet." Pushing him over on his back, she straddled him. Leaning down so that she was whispering in his ear now, she said.  
  
"We better get going then, huh?" He gave a short laugh trying not to sound disappointed that the fun game had ended. She sat back on his legs and then lifted herself into a tall stretch. He sat up and watch her body move with ease.  
  
"Come on Goten, we have a full day ahead of us." Yawning he stood and followed her out the door. Pan took in a heavy breath of the outdoors.  
  
"God it's beautiful. What a wonderful day for a flight." She lifted off the ground soon followed by Goten, as she began to fly her head blur and she felt dizzy. She put a hand up to her head and slowed down to regain her composure. Goten stopped, watching her with a worried look.  
  
"Are you ok?" Pan opened her eyes and try to focus on Goten's face.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine I just feel a little dizzy that's all." Goten flew over to her and cradled her in his arms like he had last night.  
  
"How bout I just carry you."  
  
"I'm fine Goten, I'm just a little tired that's all. I probably used to much energy last night, I kinda drained myself. With some good rest and a fun day I'll be back to my old self." Goten humphed and didn't let go.  
  
"Well, until you get back to you "old self" I'll be watching over you. Pan, you have to take care of yourself more." Pan growled as he began to fly again. She looked away and tried to act angry.  
  
"Your not my father." Laughing at the statement he shortly replied.  
  
"I hope not." She turned back to frown at him, but it slowly faded into a smile.  
  
"Well, don't think you can treat me like a baby. But I guess I'll take it easy for TODAY, only today."  
  
"Fine, it's a deal. I don't know how I'm going to live with you for a 2 months."  
  
'But I have some ideas.' he secretly added in his head. 5 min Later they reached Pan's house. Goten set her down on the front step, and waited for her to unlock the door.  
  
"That's funny." Goten looked at her impatiently.  
  
"What is?" Pan looked at him and then back at the door.  
  
"It was unlocked. I'm positive I didn't leave the door unlocked yesterday." Goten's eyes narrowed a little and he pushed the white door open. Passing infront of Pan he walked into the empty home. He peered around the living room and the dinning room. Everything looked in order, nothing wrong.  
  
"Nothing looks missing."  
  
"Strange, I guess I must've forgotten to lock the door. You go wait in th living room, I'll go upstairs and get some things." Goten shook his head.  
  
"I think it would be safer if I came with you." Pan sighed.  
  
"Goten, I'll be fine. Come on, I've defeated enemies way stronger than a burglar." He gave her a stern looked and crossed his arms over his chest. Trying one last stern look she sighed once more and nodded.  
  
"Fine, come on then." She walked upstairs closely trailed by her strong protector. She laughed at te thought. Don't get her wrong. She thought Goten was strong, but never seriuosly saw him as a protertor, yet last night he had been sort of one. Like he had always been in the past.  
  
Goten was one of her closest friends, if not the closest. I mean she did have Bra, but Bra was sometimes not a person who could understand all her problems. But some how Goten did, and every time helped her through. They passed the guest room and her parents room, and finally came to hers. 


	3. Troubling Thoughts

Author's Note  
  
Check out my new fanfic "Brown-Eyed Angel."  
  
Summary:  
  
Mab- Well, in the beginning there is a lot of tragedy and action/adventure. It is first a Gohan and Pan fanfic. Kinda sad and family pulling apart and together. People dying the works. But it soon turns out to be more romantic, when Pan is sent to the past. Uhhh...confusing.  
  
Grim Reaper- Having troubles?  
  
Mab- How did you guess? *sarcastic*  
  
Grim Reaper- Why don't you tell them just to check it out.  
  
Mab- I already did, didn't read the first line?  
  
Grim Reaper- *looks up* ahhh...yes I see.  
  
Mab- Anyway, just check it out. You'll love it...I think.  
  
Grim Reaper- Oooo...you sound confident.  
  
Mab- Just shut up will ya!  
  
Grim Reaper- Well, if you are going to advertise crap, why don't you advertise our story.  
  
Mab- Oh, yea. Sounds good. Also check out my humor fanfics. The series of "World Interviews." The best host show there is around. Because of course it is hosted by yours truly.  
  
Grim Reaper- Eh Hm...*cough cough*  
  
Mab- Oh, yea this would be my co-host. We have other characters too. But we don't have time to go into them.  
  
Grim Reaper- No shit sherlock. We have to start the fanfic. Mab- You think I didn't Notice.  
  
Grim Reaper- Yea, Duh. Oh and if your wondering where you can find "World Interviews." It will be in the humor section of your anime, rated as approriate. Because we interview anime characters and shows.  
  
Mab- Just one last thing, if you can't find the fic, just look under my user name. All my fics are linked from there too.  
  
Grim Reaper- I think they know that!! Sorry bout that, onto your scheduled fic.  
Pan opened the door, and looked around her room. Everything looked normal. It was picked up and neat, only because her mother had screamed at her about a few days before they left. Pan turned to Goten.  
  
"See I told you nothing was wrong. I probably did just forget to lock the door." Goten sighed and walked around her room. Shaking his head, he sat down on the edge of her bed.  
  
"I don't know, something just doesn't feel right." Pan walked over to her closet and pulled out a gym bag.  
  
"Are you sure it's not your stomach." She giggled at his low growl.  
  
"You can joke all you want, but I'm still not sure about the whole door unlocked bit. Plus your room is clean, very suspicious." It was Goten's turn to laugh.  
  
"Why you over grown monkey. At least I clean my room, when do you clean yours, every million years." Goten kept laughing and was soon once again joined by pan. Pan through bunches of clothes in her bag, making sure she had an outfit for all kinds of outings.  
  
"Hey Goten, can you hand me that orange bandanna over there." She pointed over to a dress covered with random items.  
  
"Yea sure." He walked over. There were candles, and stubs to movies, clubs, concerts, etc. A few pictures of family and friends. One certain one caught his eye.  
  
There was one picture with Bra, Pan, Him, and Trunks. Bra was doing one of her fun poses, while he gave his old regular piece sign. Pan was laughing while Trunks was hugging her tight. They had taken this at the fair. He remembered all the fun times they used to have. What had happened, where had all the fun gone?  
  
"Goten? GOTEN!" Goten spun around a son smile on his face.  
  
"Sorry I was distracted."  
  
"What a surprise...do you have my bandanna?" Goten turned quickly back to the dresser and picked up the orange bandanna. "Here you go." As he handed her the bandanna, he caught the smell of something on it. Smelling it again he slowly began to recognize it.  
  
It smelled like a male. A man was here? Trunks? No it couldn't be, could it? Pan grabbed the bandanna out of his hand and stuffed it into her bag.  
  
"Hey, Goten can you leave. I have to change." He blushed and nodded.  
  
"Yea...yea. I'll be down in the living room ok." He spun around quickly and headed out of the room. Pan laughed at his startled state. (Ooo rhymes. Lol)  
  
She took out a pair of tight jeans with one leg cut off like shorts. She took off Goten's tank top and laid it on her bed. Pan pulled out a black tub top. Putting her hair in a long braid she flipped over her shoulder and picked up her bag.  
  
Little did she know, someone was watching her.  
  
Pan ran down the stairs and into the living room. "Alright I'm ready, let's go." Goten gave a wicked smile.  
  
"What, what is it?" Pan looked at him for a second, and before she knew it she was slung over his should. Her eyes grew wide with surprise.  
  
"Goten!! Goten, put me down!"  
  
"Not a chance in hell sweet cakes." Goten let out a laugh and took off out the front door and into the air.  
  
Back Up Stairs  
  
Trunks opened her window and climbed in through. He looked around the room, and noticed Goten's t-shirt. He gave a short laugh and smirked like his father.  
  
"Well, well Goten, looks like we're after the same thing."  
  
Trunks threw the t-shirt back onto the bed and took off out the window. He had some planing to do. 


	4. Feeling Stupid

"So what do you want to do today?" Pan let her head fall back, the wind felt great; she had always loved convertibles. Goten had decided to drive into town instead of flying, gave them more time to talk.  
  
"Pan?" Goten looked over at Pan who seemed to be off in another world. "Pan?" He gave her a nudge with his shoulder. "Hmmm." She looked over to him and gave a calm smile, her face was pale and her eyes had begun to pink over. Goten slowed down and pulled off to the side of the road, as Pan began to cry.  
  
"Pan-chan it's ok, I'm here. Is about yesterday." Pan nodded into his shirt. Taking one deep breath she sat back in her seat and held back her tears. "I can't cry, I won't let it get to me, it's stupid. Isn't Goten?" He looked at her for a second, before he answered. "No, it's not stupid."  
  
Semi-angrily she shook her head. "No Goten, your supposed to say it's stupid, that's wrong for me to cry about it!" He let out a heavy sigh, and let his gaze drift back to the road. "I don't have to say anything really, your supposed to make that decision, but truthfully," His eyes locked with hers, "I think your being stupid."  
  
"Excuse me?!" Pan all but screamed at him. "You aren't being fair to yourself. For god sakes Pan you've been raped!" She fiercely tore her eyes away. "Stop it Goten!" Goten shook his head no and continued to push on the newly opened wound. "You've been hurt badly by.by one of your best friends in the world, and you sit here and act like it's ok! You don't need me to tell you that your being stupid, you already no you are, don't you?" When she refused to look at him, Goten grabbed her face and pulled her eyes to look at him. "Don't you?" Hi stone was harsh and stern. Pan picked up her hand and as hard as she could went to smack him, but Goten caught her hand in mid swing. She growled and finally let the tears affect her voice. "What do you want me to say?! That.That I'm actually am being stupid? That I'm refusing to face the truth? What am I supposed to do?!"  
  
Finally he let go of her and calmed down. "How bout just feel something for a change. I already know your strong Pan, you don't have to prove anything to me." For a moment she let the tears out, and released the breath she had been using them to hold them back. "I don't know if I could do that." With a sigh he gave her a relaxed smile. "Then how bout you just spend then day with me. No talk about this, no fighting, no being sayians, well just act like two normal people trying to have a normal carefree day. How does that sound?" Pan let out a relieving look, and her smile seemed to come back through the rain storms of tears, and once again she was her old charming self. "I think I can manage that." 


	5. Dazed and Confused

WAZZZZZZZZ UP! Hey hey, guess who back...come one...I know you can do it. HELLO! ANYONE THERE! Fine I see how it is, well you know what you can just readon the story...oh and uh...did I mention I missed you guys. Loves To All. RR sexys!

The traffic flowed through the central part of town, the shops lining the inner streets. I couldn't help, but watch her face grow pale as we past several cars resembling Trunks'. But she didn't make a motion of fear or crying, just helplessness. I rolled the wheel with one hand, turning the car into a parking structure. The neon lights above us flickered; I spun the wheel again pulling into a parking place next to a black Jetta. The keys jangled as I clicked the keys, shutting off the ignition.

I sat back staring at her. She had tied her hair up so it stayed out of her face while they were driving. Her ebony ponytail rested on her shoulder, covering up the tanned skin of her shoulder. The sun glistening in her brown eyes; I felt a pain in my chest moving quickly to my stomach. A piece of her hair floated up with the breeze landing on her swollen lips. My hand lifted, not even hesitating brushed the strand away, her gaze following suit. "Beautiful."

Her pink cheek pressed into my palm, a tear grazing against the tip of my thumb. "Pan?" The pain was throbbing slowly, but gaining speed. The beat was so strong. I leaned in capturing her lips. I nibbled at her lower lip, her lips parting obliging my entry. I move back in a feathered stroke before tasting her.

"Goten?" My eyes snapped open. The flickering lights hummed above, matching the ringing of blood in my ears. I could feel my face a flame, but I wondered if I was as red as one. Pan sat there her poised in front of my face, trying to shake me out of my trance with her waving hands. "Are you okay? You seemed a bit…lost." I choked back a groan as my mind slipped back into its trance. "Yeah, I was a bit gone for a moment. Sorry." Her lips curled into an amused grin, raising one of her obsidian brows at me.

"You sure you don't need a rest?" She laughed before swinging her door open and stepping out stretching. "It really is beautiful today, don't ya think?" I nodded almost robotically. "Yeah, sure is." The car vibrated when she slammed the door.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Hmm?" I was a bit shocked at her voice, but I was a bit more shaken at being caught off guard. "You look as bad as I feel."

"Sorry I just had the weirdest…" My stare floated to her bottom lip that she was chewing on. "Idea."

"What?" It took me a moment before I understood what she was asking about. "I was thinking we should get you a new top, you look a bit trashy." She laughed at the sarcasm, throwing me a better-take-that-back look on top of it.

"You're starting to sound like Bra." I sighed, exiting the car as well. "You have no idea." I moved around the backside, reaching her.

"How are you two anyway?" I grimaced peering out into the street, as a white hovercraft rear-ended the blue one stopped in front of it. "Fine."

"Your sure?" The driver in the blue hovercraft leaned out screaming something vulgar at the one in the white. The one in the white retaliated throwing coffee at the other. "Yes."

"Well, that's cool. It's nice to see a couple surviving these days." I couldn't help but look down at her skeptically. "What?" She looked up at my impatiently, but when my gaze didn't move she shrank down. "What?"

"Nothing, let's go, huh?" I wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

We stopped in at several clothing shops first; she shuddered every time we passed one with dresses in the window. I would laugh and guide her over to the men's; shops and she'd hurry ahead of me into the store. Finally I found a store that we both agreed upon.

"You suck at this Uncle." She nailed me in the leg with a .60 cal, my health dropping 10 points.

"Shove it Pan." I had no ammo left and I was trapped behind a box. "If this were real life, I'd-"

"You'd what cry and run." The glowing blue grenade rain bowed over the box sticking to my back. It exploded throwing my corpse across the arena. "Player 1 wins." The computer echoed.

"Boo YAH!"

"Pan stop show boating, you'll make your Uncle feel lowly." My eyes narrowed on the screen. Shit, I didn't even know she was there. Though I should have guessed, she practically lives here. Bra and I hadn't spoken in several weeks, thanks to her spouts of paranoia. I pressed my lips into a straight line forcing a smile.

"Hi hon." She looked like a viper about to prey on its victim, her intended victim being myself.

"Hi sweetie. I'm surprised to see you here." I felt Pan's hand squeeze mine, in urgency. I felt her ki drop, I lightly squeezed hers back in understanding. Last thing she needed right now was to see us fighting. "Oh, hey Pan. What happened to you last night? You like disappeared." I looked over at Pan, who looked like death warmed over.

"I called her last night. I wasn't sure I had anything for Bulma's party tonight." Bra glanced over at Pan, brushing her aquamarine hair out of her eyes. "Oh, well, ya should have at least let me know. I mean-" From inside Bra's purse, her cell phone beeped. "Oh crap." She unzipped the pink silk heart shaped accessory, pulling out her small silver phone. "What's up? Oh hey Ma. No, I'm looking for one right now… I don't know…I'll ask." She covered the mouthpiece looking up at me. "Be there at 8 okay. Oh, and Pan you coming?" He head made a nodding gesture. "Cool, oh, and maybe you could bring a date. See ya there." I followed the sway of my girlfriend's hips out the door of the store and into the busy lobby floor of the mall.

I've been dating Bra, for three years now. I fell in love with her as miss cute and cuddly pop princess when she was a mere 18, myself 29. I really did love her, and Dende knows I still do now, though I'm beginning to see the faults. Between the paranoia, jealousy, controlling, demon like qualities she has inherited from her mother and father, she can definitely throw me for a spin.

Though with her exceptional "assets", and bubbly nature it's hard for me as a male not to still cling to her. Those aren't exactly the most romantic reasons for staying with a person, but I can't help but feel an obligation to stay with her and pathetic ness without her. As Trunks says it's just a bad case of being pussy whipped, and yes it probably is, but I can't help but feel more than a love struck schoolboy craving for her. Seriously those hips could break me, and that casually sexy deep blue ocean stare has me a puppy dog sitting at its master's side.

Pan tugs at my sleeve, calling me to her attention. Speaking of puppy dogs and stares, look at this cutie. My niece, she's grown up to say the least. Bra may have inherited some amazing genes, you really couldn't say much different about Pan. Perfect hourglass shape, an amazingly open needing chestnut gaze, and ebony strands of silk grazing her shoulders to top it off. To anyone else she seemed like a chick who would be several notches in a bedpost; though knowing how deadly she was that was very unlikely, but to me she was the perfect partner in crime. The human metaphor for a rose: beautiful but deadly.

Now as she stared at me blankly, fear rising from her skin, I couldn't help but have thoughts to make me feel, well, not very uncle like.

"Goten, can we leave?" I smiled trying to ease her.

"Yeah, I'm a bit hungry anyways." My stomach growled on cue. Thank you Dende. I watched her lips curl up into a grin her arm snaking around mine.

"You read my mind."


End file.
